Midnight Queen: The retaliation
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Post epilogue: "You and I..." Kate murmurs darkly, "have unfinished business."
1. Chapter 1

******This idea has been yelling at me since somewhere midway through MQ and I dedicate it to (and sorry for using your twitternames) DefiantChic and jadedromantic13 for their enthusiasm, kind words and strange conversations ;)**

**Midnight Queen :**** Post epilogue.**

** The Retaliation.**

* * *

_"She likes to take her time_

_More than fortunate, form of torture."_

* * *

Castle drags a hand through his hair, ruffling the water from the strands and backing through the door of his bar. He lets it slam closed behind him before he locks it, his feet carrying him swiftly across the room, heading for his office.

It's wednesday so the place is closed, but his customers have begun to drift back gradually, casually refilling their old seats and booths after news of the shooting and the raid at Ace in the Hole started making the rounds.

It's been a week since they closed the case, a week since they fell into bed and he's seen Kate maybe three times since, three times _alone _ that is.

Gates has kept them snowed under with a heavy stream of paperwork, new rules because of his little...punching incident, and a knowing look that follows them from room to room, giving them no leeway with each other at the precinct _at all._

But every single one of those three glorious nights make up for the office politics they are now forced to play. And the change in their relationship hasn't lessened the intensity.

If it's at all possible the tension that existed between them before has amped up a notch...or five.

Every time they escape the confines of her job, sneaking home together, they just barely make it to the bed, every time he stops mid way across the room and picks her up, or feels her climb up his body in a hurried rush.

Both absorbed by the needful ache to collapse in a fiery heap amidst the sheets, one of them straddling the arching body of the other, legs wrapping, hips aligning as they work off mutual frustration.

Pent up desire finally set free, love and passion owned and explored openly, and it is more than enough compensation for the lack of time together. They make the most of the time they have, the night stretching out almost endlessly before them as they revel in the reactions of each others bodies.

But right now, as the memories and urges burn vividly through his imagination, Castle is at a loss as to why he's here.

He's got some notes on his laptop that he has somehow again managed to leave in his office. And Kate's sudden need of them has dragged him away from the new case they are working. He can't see that they are relevant personally, and yet she all but shoved him into the elevator. Like she wanted rid of him.

No.

He shakes it off, not wanting to torment himself with that thought right now, he's seeing issues where there are none, his blood just a tad too zingy from the constant restraint.

The fact he spent four years not touching her doesn't make it any easier now, somehow it actually makes things tens times harder,_ him_ ten times harder, to know every inch of her body is just waiting for his exploration.

It keeps them clinging to that knifes edge of desperation and lust.

The ability to touch each other when alone has somehow magnified every scrape of skin on skin. It makes the heated stroke of fingers in an elevator feel like the brush of their lips. Holding her hand has the same intensity as removing her shirt and kissing her mouth, lips parting around his invading tongue holds the same level of feeling, the same pleasure, the same flare of fire that the culmination of their joining bodies brings.

Three times in a week is nowhere near enough to take the edge off, three times a night wouldn't even do it...hasn't so far anyway.

He huffs, rolling his shoulders against the spark of tension that is riding his body already, just from thinking about her, and Castle flips a switch, revealing his secret office space, his feet falling heavily as he makes his way down the stairs.

He could use a drink, but technically he's on the job, and ok he might not be an official member of the NYPD but it's 11am...coffee will have to do, he'll make a run before he heads back to the twelfth.

Castle drops down the last step of the staircase, closes his eyes, dips his forehead to the door breathing deeply, shrugging it off all over again before he flings it wide and steps into the sanctuary of his office.

"How the hell did I beat you here?" She drawls, voice molten once again.

Castle's head snaps up, his eyes bursting open wide with unmasked shock.

And she's sitting on his desk.

Kate Beckett with her tousled hair, pink cheeks and smokey eyes. Leaning back with her ankles crossed in front of her and an almost smirk...a grin.._.something _, playing over her lips.

She's perched on the edge of the hard wood of his desk like she owns it, and she does...for the moment the entire room is held transfixed by her very presence and she twists a little, slides her feet apart and Castle finds his eyes drawn to the long line of her legs.

The denim of her jeans tight and clinging to every curve it holds, but, Castle breathes deeply, it's stretchier than it looks in certain positions, especially when he starts sliding it from her skin, and the fact he knows these things now does nothing to dampen down the sudden flare of heat through his stomach. The tight clench of his abdominal muscles.

And he's suddenly suspicious, this is all a little suspicious.

Her desperate need to get him out of the building, the importance she placed on the notes he had made, notes that were barely more than half hearted musings and crazy theories.

Yet she made him leave.

"How did you get in?" He asks narrowing his eyes warily, because the door was definitely locked when he got here.

"I'm a cop." Kate drawls, a slight shrug of her shoulders drawing his eyes to the fact that she's unbuttoned the top three buttons of her white shirt.

"You broke in." He guesses, his eyes widening, feet glued to the floor.

"I did." She smirks, "Picked the lock."

"That's hot."

"Mmhmmm, it's not the only thing that's hot." She smiles, long and slow as it eases it was across her face with confidence. "You look a little warm Castle, heated, burning up... _smoldering _ in fact."

He gulps, clearly he has reason to be suspicious.

"Are you hot ... Rick?" She tilts her head, moves her arm and he notices the bottle swaying precariously between her thumb and forefinger.

There is a snap and crackle of electricity that darts between their connected eyes, firing random jolts of liquid lightning through their systems.

"I think that's a matter of opinion." He finally manages, the words a little rougher, a little heavier as they come to rest between them. Bantering just that much harder than it should be when all his blood is suddenly changing direction, but the tease of their words so much a part of the foreplay, "What do you think Beckett?"

Her eyes blaze, she's gotten used to him calling her Kate in such a short space of time that throwing out the casual 'Beckett' when they are alone sends tendrils of fire leaping out of her heart and unfurling through her body. They touch at the tips of her fingers, the ends of her toes and it reminds her of years of wanting and needing and the inability to claim him when she ached to do so desperately.

But now she can.

"I think you're hot," Kate states darkly, without hesitation. "In fact I think you look a little feverish."

Lifting herself away from the desk raising a bottle up in front of her face, swaying it back and forth, she walks towards him slowly, surely, capturing his attention and his imagination like she always does.

Always has.

"I do huh?" Castle tries not to smile as she steps closer to him, playing along, slipping into their typical back and forth so easily. It still amazes him they can do it in the bedroom, in the midst of sex, as easily as they can at the murder board with coffee.

It's completely and wholly their thing.

His eyes focus on the movement of her graceful legs, elegant lines and the added sway of her hips forcing her thighs to brush, her calves to catch each other in passing.

It's sexy.

Skin sliding over silk clad skin.

And Castle's jealous of her own body, the incidental way she touches herself as she marches towards him.

His office isn't huge, but she makes that walk count, striding, her lips kinked into a wicked smile, and it's not until she thuds into his chest, her hand sliding up, fingers curling around his neck, that he truly registers the glass bottle in her hands.

She raises herself higher, tilting her head forwards to catch his eyes, smoldering with amber flame and she ignites under the simple touch when his hand caresses her shoulder.

She can't contain the moan that leaves her mouth or the pleasure bubbling from within as her teeth crash down hungrily on her bottom lip.

Wishing it was his.

It will be, soon.

The hand holding the bottle remains curved at his neck, holding him in place as the other caresses his forehead as if assessing his temperature. Kate tilts her head as she determines he's hot enough to need a cooling off, her fingers toying with the top buttons of his shirt.

Castle leans heavily into the door until it thuds closed at his back, taking the weight of her body with him.

"Yes you do," She breathes, grinning, leaning back enough to lift the tequilla up in front of his face. "And it's your turn."

"What?" Castles swallows harshly around the word, disbelieving and incredulous, it still catches him off guard when she's this straightforward...it's refreshing, and it's a little terrifying.

She looks...possessed...hungry...wanton, and her eyes are trained on his mouth, barely blinking between breaths, smokey, sultry when she speaks.

"You and I..." Kate murmurs darkly, "have unfinished business."

"We do?" Castle's lips feel numb, his words stupidly obvious as they trip past his tongue, he is aware of everything she's saying, the meaning behind it. Of course they have unfinished business, it's been unfinished since the moment she held her badge in front of his face and barked her name at him, smirking at his stupidly uttered offer to sign her chest.

He has always accepted it's an inevitability, but surely...

"Yes," Her hand slides up the front of his chest, dropping the bottle to one side so she can lift the other hand and push the leather jacket that has become, and will remain, a stable part of his wardrobe, with an almost regretful sigh.

"I closed the case ten minutes after you left Castle, handed it off to the boys," Slowly moving it down his arms she lets the jacket fall to a heap at their feet, "I'm done for the day." Her voice deep with want, reverberating passionately, demandingly through his ears, "Take off your shirt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

_Her tongue is like a weapon,_

_ and __she's always threatening to be the death of me_

* * *

_"Take off your shirt."_

* * *

"What?" His hands at her shoulders squeeze tightly, forcing her to lean back so he can take in the smoke swirling through her irises, a forest fire igniting the brown and green as she laves her lips with her tongue...almost as if she can taste him already.

Maybe she can.

The blood shoots to her cheeks, flushing her face with hot desire, and Castle could swear she's reliving something, his flavour over her tongue maybe, and for a brief second he wonders what he tastes like to her.

The very essence of her is seared into his memory, she has invaded his system, small pieces of her left behind that cling to every surface, every cell infused with an element of Kate Beckett.

She's smoke over his tongue, fire and the debris of his decimated resolve. She's sweet and citric, tangy, sharp and sugary all at once. She's freedom and bitter cherry, ice and excitement. She's the hot bite of pepper or chilli that takes his breath away.

She's the jolt of electricity that brings every cell to life.

She's impending doom and unending joy, and his tongue darts out mimicking hers, trailing his mouth in preparation, in readiness. His hands sliding down her arms, cupping her elbows.

"Well..." She says slowly, her fingers toying with the strands of hair pressed between her hand and the bottle she grips oh so tightly, "You got a little taste and I don't think it was fair..."

"You don't...?" He sees the truth behind her words, the envy. And a little taste of her would never be enough, but she wants one of him. Her fingers tighten and squeeze, demanding and forceful as if she knows he's questioning her in his mind.

He's no where near this lucky, except he is and she loves him, wants him, shows him she needs him when she rocks against his body, her gaze still focusing on his mouth, then her eyes dart to his and he knows -knows without any lingering shadow of doubt- he's hers.

Whatever she has planned, whatever it is she is desperate to get her hands on, aside from him, whatever revenge she wants to exact, it's hers to take.

He's hers to take.

"No. You know what I think?" She tilts her head, stares him down like he's her suspect and he's just stepped that little bit too much out of line... "I think it's_ my_ turn."

Castle swallows thickly, "Your turn?"

Oh please god yes, let it be her turn.

He hears her low growl, her flare of annoyance at him repeating her words and he appeases her by lifting the back of her white work shirt away from her skin. Heat rising to meet his fingers, her body burning with this pent up desire she is desperate to unleash on him.

He makes amends for his lust addled brain and his over excited imagination with the tips of his fingers, working his palms over the soft skin of her lower back, traversing the muscle and revelling in the sudden ache through his groin.

The hot hard thud and pulse of desire that catches fire so fast, no matter when, where or how. With her it's just there.

Broken moans and sobs, pleas and the eternal locking of their pitch black pupils, it's all still there, all touchable, tastable at the edge of his memory.

She leans around him, dropping the bottle on to the table, before she's back, every line and curve of her body fitting against his, the flats of her palms gliding up and over his chest, catching at every button in passing.

"Shirt's coming off Castle." She states, but she slows, fingertips shivering over his chest with every breath he manages to inhale.

He isn't sure how long they stand there with her hand skimming his muscle, her palm flat and warm, sliding low over his stomach. She brings the other to rest over his heart, but it feels like eternity trapped in a second, a breath...the heated exhale against the underside of his chin, and it tickles its way over the stubble as she pants into him.

A waiting game, when she lifts her eyes, finds his and they stare each other down, neither one denying, no one walking away.

It's more of a _who breaks first_ situation.

He slides a hand up to the small of her back, the other coming to rest at the base of her skull, and he tenses when his fingers snag over the delicate hair at the nape of her neck, an apology waiting to spring from his lips but she shivers, her lashes fluttering wildly, so he tugs again, brings her closer. Her mouth breathing distance from his own.

Her eyelids meet, almost close, but she fights it and waits him out, lets him blink his way past her defences and into her soul, finding that little space behind her eyes he calls home, then his hand slides from her head to join the other at her back.

Castle lets his thumb caress the waistband at the back of her jeans, not much give in the material but enough to get the tips of his fingers inside, let them play over her pliant warm flesh.

The hot swell of her ass, the muscle tight against his fingers, and he really wants to strip her down, pull her hair down from the stupid clip that holds it partially away from her face, he wants to clutch her to him, his fist full of the curling tendrils as he inhales her slowly, before he buckles her knees pushing himself inside her, striking sparks and...

"I just want..." her mouth opens over his as she moves, like she wants to steal a kiss and her eyes flash to his, thoroughly Kate. "A taste." She breathes across his lips before pulling back infinitesimally. "I can't get the image out of my head Castle." She groans, "You...under me."

Kate lifts her head then, hands sliding over his skin until she reaches his sleeves, smoothing higher, over his chest until she rests just on the edge of his shoulders. The entire treacherous journey her eyes don't waver, don't move or flinch, but stay locked to his. "It's only fair." She smiles, eyes lighting up.

He's ready to break, to dive in, but before he has a chance her hands are at his throat, fierce and sudden her thumb pressing into his pulse, rising high to bite at his bottom lip, teeth not quite meeting skin, she teases the action in the air in front of his mouth, feral and needy.

A warning.

One he doesn't have time to react to because her hands fist either side of his chest, scrunch the shirt tight and she pulls, fast and hard and a low noise seeps from the back of her throat as the material rips around the tiny buttons, tearing his chest free as she keens, or whimpers, in delight.

She lets out a heavy sigh of happiness her lips lifting, one side of her mouth kinking up in a satisfied smile, "Told you it was coming off." She growls, pushing the shirt down his arms, trapping them at his sides because she doesn't shove it to the ground as he expects.

She leaves him trapped within the confines of his own clothing, her mouth opening wet against his neck, raising herself and shuddering into him as her mouth locks around his pulse, her teeth catching the tiny thudding heartbeat that hides just below the surface of his skin.

Her mouth undulates around the movement of her tongue, teeth and jaw as she sucks him, pulling him in close with her hands, one chasing the ripple of muscle across his chest, the other curving around his neck and holding him captive to her exploration.

She rolls her tongue and sucks him with unbridled need, marking him when she suddenly bites down, her mouth milking his skin, scolding the flesh she claims in the hot depth of her mouth.

He hisses and it's one of the hottest sounds she ever hears him make. It sends lightning shooting through her veins.

The only thing that beats it is the gravelly cry of her name leaving his mouth when she makes him explode with heated frisson, in her hands, her mouth or buried deep inside her. When he cries out her name, she can't explain the satisfaction, the delirium that washes over her.

"Jeans off." She pants, new ideas invading her mind when her hand skims his navel and he bucks into her. She squeezes him through the denim, her hands tight over the buckle of his belt, nails skimming the teeth of the zipper.

"Cant...cant rip through denim Ka..."

"Watch me." She warns again, stepping back reluctantly her eyes on him, darker than he's ever seen them, the slow fire burning behind her pupils leaving nothing but charred remains. She frees his arms, suddenly rushing to see more of him, so much more, everything, her plan going up in smoke, because the torment of his body under hers won't be enough, she has to have every inch of him.

Kate takes a steadying breath, arches back and pulls the belt free. "Strip Castle." She demands, her voice breaking with the ache that rolls up from between her legs, swallowing her whole.

He kicks his shoes off, drops down, not shorter than her but damn, higher shoes and he could be. His eyes widen, not in disbelief, maybe in anticipation, and Kate watches trying not to smirk at the way his hands quiver when he reaches for his belt, sliding it through the loops until he holds the thin strip of leather out in front of him as if hes going to drop it to the floor.

Going on some instinct she's not even sure of herself, Kate catches the belt as it falls, snagging from the air and stepping back, watching his eyes widen further, curling the leather around her knuckles until she has it bent in half, snapping it loudly when he stills.

The crack of sound catching at the walls around them and he jerks, his breath loud, almost a moan before he's moving again.

She smiles, oh that warning he heeded.

She laughs, and watches relief flood his eyes when she drops the belt to the floor and steps back into his body, soothing over his quivering muscles with her hands, gentling the grasp he has on the zip and replacing his fingers with her own.

"I'm kinky Castle." She whispers, "But not_ that_ kinky." She laves his mouth with her tongue when his lips part, opening around her and she falls into his kiss, nipping the soft skin at the edge of his mouth, before she lines the roof with her rolling tongue, presses against his cheeks and uses her nimble fingers to drag his pants down over his hips.

And he's already rock hard and straining against the material of his boxers.

"See this is what I love about you Castle." She growls in appreciation, her hand sliding over the thick curve of him, from his pelvis, along the length of his silk clad shaft to the tip and back again.

He jerks, can't restrain himself, and she's not sure if it's because of the way she touches him, curling her hand light and tight around his pulsating skin, or it's the casual way she lets her love for him slip into everything they do.

Maybe it's a little of both.

He jerks again, his eyes dark and his hands circle her waist pulling her into him. "What do you love?" He asks, measured and cunning, no where as lost in sensation as the urgent movement of his hips would lead her to believe.

"You never meet my expectations." Her voice floods his ear, her tongue licking at his earlobe, teeth biting down when she tastes the line of sweat the trickles from his hairline. Kate slides her hand inside the silk of his boxers, "You always _rise _ above them." She breathes, letting the pale blue material slip down and pool at his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

_And she likes to touch and tease_

_It's always fun for me, it's always unbelievable_

* * *

She pushes him back, naked and hard and in his office, her eyes dancing and mischievous. Devious with delightful as she crowds him, forcing every single step backwards with determination until his calves meet the soft supple leather of his couch.

The devilish slide of her fingers catch at his hip and Kate smiles at him, She seeks that stretch of skin that ripples below his navel, the warmth and pulse that makes his muscles tense.

It's an area she visits frequently, loving the reaction. Brushing her hand along the tender quiver, watching his chest rising and falling as he fights to maintain his rapidly dwindling self control.

She pushes him to the limit, then pulls back and does it all over again.

She loves to touch.

To gather the evidence of his enjoyment, taking pleasure in seeing what she can do to him and how he comes to life under her ministrations. She wets her lips, drags her nails, his deep answering growl awakening something bright, something that manifests in her eyes.

And as the blood pounds between them, every inch of him reaching for her, painfully sensitive and aware of her, she can't really miss the effect she is having.

Prominent proof that Kate brushes with the tips of her fingers, making him flinch and thrust towards her, tender skin skimming the denim at her hips, lost in the igniting heat of her hands.

Kate wets her lips, long and slow, her fingers tracing the line of his thigh, skimming the muscle, gripping his ass and stepping closer. Her hands still, lashes beating and pupils dilating so slowly that he would miss it if he wasn't standing nose to nose with her.

She breathes, hot air tracing his lips, dancing over his skin as he opens his mouth and inhales her. The thickening air cloying against their skin, heating the room and he can see the shirt clinging to her sweat drenched body.

A riotous commotion of heat that overtakes her, not catching her off guard, but finally and deliciously released. Emerging in swirls of blackened smoke and brilliantly bright sparks of fire, from the deep dark recesses of her mind, where she has kept it trapped away for far too long.

She wants him, aches with the emptiness of it and Kate hums, feeling the tension coil between her legs. The moist droplets of sweat and desire drenching everything, running in molten rivers just at the thought of all she plans to do.

_To _ him.

_With _ him.

All the ways she knows he can make her come apart and_ scream _ his name, forgetting her own in the process, narrowing down her existence to one pinprick in time, lost in pleasure.

And it feels overdue...like they haven't done it enough.

They haven't.

They could spend the rest of their lives fucking each other into oblivion, touching teasing and_ loving _ each other, and it will never, ever sate the need, never drown out the fire. Her chest is rising hard and fast, breathing tight as she pants, hears him and of course...of course he's got it just as bad.

Castle's eyes are waiting, ever deepening pools of lust and he throws it back at her, they bounce off of each other in every way imaginable, and if she can just get his ass down on that sofa, she will bounce off of him in the very _best _ way she knows.

Her hips twist, kinking to one side almost as if she's going to dance, dirt and fire and need flooding her veins and taking over her mind.

But she's not dancing, she's gyrating, vibrating with the thrill.

Castle reaches for her, tugging her in by the waist, impossibly close whilst still kept apart, and her hands trace the line of his back. Broad muscles that she weaves across with the tips of her fingers, each digit seeking something different, working together to drive him crazy, to map and to mould his body, to tease.

When Kate feels his fingers work their way under her shirt, shifty and sneaky, flicking buttons open with ease so he can slide against her skin, she brings her arms up between them.

She has plans, images that need to be brought to life. Fantasies and desires and the heat is starting to pound through her head, her vision starting to mist and blur to nothing but him and their joining bodies shimmering in fiery waves. Them naked on the couch as she sits astride him.

Kate shivers, a rough roll of desire that doesn't flirt with her body as it cascades from head to toe, it pokes and prods and marks her skin until she's quaking with it.

Soon...soon.

Kate palms his chest, trying not to get lost in the curve of muscle beneath her fingers, giving up quickly and just...enjoying the feel of him.

She can almost taste the press of his body, hard and heavy and it ripples through her stomach calling her hands lower, but she doesn't reach for him. Resisting, somehow, the urge to grip him tight and make him beg for release. Instead Kate forces him down, smiling when Castle initially resists, growls again and goes unwillingly.

Realizing she's still fully clothed as he falls into the cushions of his couch, Castle makes sure his hands skim _everything _ on their way down her sides. His touch burning over her skin, thumbs arching until he's sitting level with her hips, gazing up at her, adoration and lust such a heady combination that Kate gives in.

Her hand reaching behind her, he devours every movement with his eyes, licking his lips as Kate releases the clip from her hair and drops it, carelessly discarding it. The plastic skitters across the floor but he is already lost in the wave of her hair, the shimmer of light dancing off of it when her fingers run through the strands.

With slow and steady movements, eyes locking and focused, Castle tugs her shirt free of her jeans before catching tight to her waist once again. She wants him to watch, to bide his time, maybe to suffer the same anticipation she did...he can do that.

She is worth the wait.

Kate shudders around the brush of her own fingers when she forgoes the buttons and pulls her shirt up and over her head, kicking off her heels and losing her own jeans as fast as she can.

Nothing but grace and the tender curves of her flesh, revealing herself to him as slowly as she is able when her entire body is yelling at her to straddle him. Kate yearns to pull him close, let him be the one to remove every stitch so she can succumb to the spread of his large warm hands over her skin, until she stands in just the black and white strips of her underwear.

But she loves to watch his eyes grow darker, the way they are now. The furrow in his brow as he puzzles her out and waits, the way his abdomen ripples, the way his muscles tense and flex and weep just for her.

"You are so beautiful."

Castle looks up at her in confusion, and awe, one finger trailing the line of her thigh, touching her knee before he slides it higher. He opens his palm and cradles her hip, thumbs aside the elastic at her waist and tries to bring her forwards.

Lips parting, mouth opening...

She won't have any of it though, and Kate moves away, stepping around him, past the desk, as he groans. His eyes search her face, follow the length of her arm, the curl of her fingers as she searches for something and he chokes out her name.

"Kate?" It's gruff and needy and he couldn't give a shit. He's already on the verge of begging her to let him...

Then she's in front of him again, moving in the time it takes to blink and absorb the fact she was serious, the images in her head genuinely plaguing her to the extent it's come to this...His office, his desk, the couch and Kate coming back with salt and lemon, lime and orange slices in a little glass bowl that...

His eyes flash to hers, drop down to the dish in her hand again.

Unable to stop he reaches for her, gripping her hips tight and pulling, expecting resistance.

Only this time she goes to him. Stalking towards him with narrow minded focus, every little bit of her zeroing in on _him._

The smile on her face makes him suck in a shaky breath and his eyes dart to the small glass bowl in her hand. It's the bowl that usually sits on the bar, full of ripe red cherries, their little inside joke from their time undercover, and now, forever, it's going to hold another meaning.

She takes the seemingly everyday things of his life and twists them, spicing them up just enough that when he looks or remembers he loses all ability to function, to think of anything other than her.

She pushes his hands away one more time, forcing him to grip the cold glass bowl, his fingers clenching so tight he worries it will shatter.

But the thought barely enters his mind before it's chased away by Kate and her own hands, the way she moves, the darkness and fire of her eyes. She holds him in the locked blaze of her pupils and then she catches her lip between her teeth and he can do nothing but watch.

Watch the way her long slender fingers disapear under the elastic at her hips, shimmying her underwear down her legs and she doesn't need to bend, but she does.

Turning her body to the side, and stretching, arching, her hands sweeping from thigh to toe and she watches him follow, smirking when his eyes dart back to her ass, the curve of her cheeks and the avalanche of her tumbling hair.

"What are you doing to me?" He groans, his head tipping back, eyes shutting before they snap open wide again, not wanting to miss a second. And he chooses a good second not to miss, looking up and finding her standing over him, her hand dropping to his thigh as she lowers herself.

"No more than you did to me," She smirks, rocking into his lap, hot and warm and wet, and breathing out heavily, "Well maybe a_ little _ more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

* * *

_She could take the fantasy and make it a reality._

* * *

She's pressing as close to him as she can get without actually sliding down the still rising length of his throbbing body. Close enough that he can feel the heat radiating from her in thundering moist waves when she rolls her hips against his groin.

An endless tide of sensation that forces him to discard the bowl and grab for her waist instead.

She ripples against him, blood flooding her cheeks and air drowning her lungs as she pants fast and hard, almost as fast as Castle himself, no where near as hard. Her rock, steadfast and true and she aches to kiss him, yearns, breaks apart with the need. Each combining breath catching at their lips, ripping sounds and sensations from each other as she drinks him in.

And she's not the only one drowning, he's slowly sinking under the rush of lust, the warmth of love and the ever intoxicating feel of her lithe, gentle, powerful form when she surges into him.

Castle lets out a deep groan, rumbling at the back of his throat as her hands slide from their tight hold of his hips, up his chest, over his abdomen, steadying herself and touching him at the same time.

Glorying in the shake of his muscles under her hands.

His eyes are wide, hands full of her undulating body, losing grip on his restraint, the one thing, besides the gyrating detective, he wants to be holding on tight to. Caste remains mesmerised by her as she arches, thrusting her chest forwards at eye level, his mouth falling open when she hums and reaches for him.

Kate's hands fall to his shoulder, fingers curling to hold herself upright as the mounting heat and slow steady drip of arousal scalds them both. The burn of their touching bodies and the sweet salt of their skin making her glide over him, a shallow slide over his thighs until she's pressed tight to the wall of his chest.

So close.

One steady rise and fall and she will have every little bit of him. Her stomach clenches tight at the thought, so easy so lift herself and let him slide inside, she could still draw it out, make it last and yet cater to the ache that's eating her alive from within.

She craves him, the swirl of moisture dripping between her legs and the pounding of her heart all the evidence she needs as she feels it soaring through her chest. Love and desire both, in joint and fearsome force ravaging her body.

But instead of giving in Kate aims for the thudding pulse of his neck. The tender blue vein bouncing under the skin calling her forwards, and everything she wants to do to him, every impulse she holds off acting out on his body she plans to inflict on this small and delicious piece of skin.

She hums.

Her slow descent is tracked every step of the way by the feral blue of his eyes and with a smile, somewhere between cocky and dangerous, she rocks her hips, quivers against him, creates enough friction that she moans and he shudders, before she continues down...

Mouth hot, opening and closing against his skin.

Down towards the graze of stubble across his throat that she slowly chases with her teeth, hearing the rasp reverberate through her head, and Kate shivers, rocking into him again and he moans her name, a soft plea, a darkened cry for mercy that she will not give...

Not just yet.

Even though her own pulse is pounding, in her ears, against her ribs and between her legs like an ancient drum beat, one she knows he must be able to feel twitching, every note in rhythm against his thighs, his thick muscles, his warm skin.

Dancing to her own tune, and she doesn't really need the salt when her mouth falls over him. He's tangy and damp from anticipation, much like she is, and he tastes better than whatever silly ingredients she gathered here for her revenge, but that doesn't mean she's not going to play with him a little more.

Touch, taste and tease him.

She laves the spot just under his jaw with the hot press of her tongue, teeth chasing the damp trail until she bites down and sucks him into her mouth. Her eyes close, fingers drifting over his chest, nails across his nipples and up, up until she can slide one hand into his hair. Kate lets her fingers smooth through the strands for a few seconds, her mouth rolling his skin the entire time, hips quivering as she keeps the beat and he groans beneath her. The steady rocking motion maintains the gliding and her clenching muscles spasm for a hold on nothing, something, him...just him, _all _ of him.

God she wants to devour him and the heat of his throbbing erection remains trapped between them, reminding her over and over again how easy it would be.

His thumbs rotate over her hip bones, circles like flint, sparking, a motion she imitates, winding and grinding down into his lap. His lip suddenly in her mouth, Kate finds herself sucking hungrily on him, she bites down, the urge to mark intensifying when he groans and his hands clamp around her ass.

He squeezes, rolls the plump cheeks and squeezes again. He kneads her flesh with firm and devoted attention, and if her mouth wasn't full of him, the taste and the glorious warmth, she would laugh. His attention to detail no less so when he palms her ass and drags her forwards, opens his mouth to her invasion as he opens her legs for his.

Castle's long fingers slither between them, he traces her navel with one finger, tickles her skin, rotates his wrist so he can slide under her, position himself, waiting for her to just fall down over him.

Steady shimmers of heat touch at the tips of his fingers, like compressed energy, it wavers, over his long unfurling digits the closer they get.

Then her hand fists.

Fingers curling inwards so she can grip Castle tight at the nape of his neck and tug him backwards, giving her better access to his throat, the sturdy column of his jaw and his bobbing adams apple.

She thuds heavily into his lap and stops every movement, holds him tight as he groans, defiant fingers still trying to worm their way between them until he skims the slick curves that mould around his fingers, that weep for his touch.

She hisses, hot shallow breath over her teeth in warning and her nails dig into his wrist, pulling him away, wet fingers sliding up her arms to the strap of her bra, the soft curve of breast barely visible, he leaves and weaves a glistening trail over her.

Like breadcrumbs, a path he will follow later with his lips, kissing and licking the tangible tracks.

But she's in control again so quickly, pupils dilated with the force of it all, yet still the master of her own fate, their combined destiny and every little ounce of pleasure she will allow his body. Possessed by the power, the trust and the way she makes him feel.

He can see it all in her eyes, the strangle hold she has on her own self control. Kate wants to give in, let the devil inside take her over and make her frantic.

She wants to ride him until they both scream for release, she wants to stare down and enjoy as she holds off giving in to him.

She wants, she wants, she wants, all so open and clear in her eyes, she wants it all she wants it now and she smiles.

Using his body for leverage, one quick swipe of her molten tongue over the line of his chin, Kate lifts up, kneecaps digging into the plush leather, and she reaches for the bottle.

Castle's hands roam upwards, reading her body like dark poetry, as inky black as her eyes and mysterious in it's ever changing reaction to his fingers. He squeezes the swell of her hips, pulls her closer, his body reaching for hers in every way.

They collide as she moves, both stunned for the barest second as she freezes mid air, hand reaching. The warmth of her thighs encase him as she pulls away, heat all around him, surrounding and enveloping him.

They are engulfed by a fire that simmers on the edge of consuming them...not yet, soon.

His hands feel large against her slender hips, he cradles her, touching, moving higher until his thumbs ghost her ribs, the tips of his fingers sliding under her bra. He's had enough of it now, wants it gone and with one sure and steady move, his hand slips behind her.

Fingers poised on the tight black straps over her shoulders he frees the clasp with a light snap of elastic against her skin, catching the black lace in one hand before he begins to slowly peel it down her arm.

He tries to sit up, desperate in his need to press his lips to her skin, to take her breast into his mouth, to taste her and his hand presses at her stomach, holding her in place, her body one long arched delight.

And just as suddenly as she moved, she's coming back to him, bottle in hand, a sweep of hair thrown aside to drape around her neck and a look of pure lust washing over her face.

Kate shuffles closer, knees hitting the back of the couch before her hand curves over his shoulder.

She waits.

Holds hims transfixed by the sight of her hovering barely a millimetre above him. Eyes locked and breath mingling in the space that dares intrude between them, she waits, her fingers hard and soft at his shoulder, her thighs unyielding and staking her claim.

She waits, her gaze deviating from his eyes to his lips, the red mark of her teeth at the edge of his mouth, and back up again.

Though she stays still, watching, waiting planning, his hands come to life across her chest, driven by the weight of her breast in his palm, Castle drags his thumb across her nipple, feels her stuttered response, her hitch in breath.

He circles the bud with the rough pad of his finger, does it again with his nails, soft and sharp alternating between the movements, changing shapes and drawing patterns. It's not enough he wants her in his mouth and she's panting, not moving as they shudder and he feels himself on the verge of exploding, so close and not enough...more he needs...

"Kate."

"Castle."

They speak as one, agreement and longing as she squeezes his shoulder, lifts the bottle to her lips and takes in a long slow swig of the amber liquid. She swallows it down, grimaces at the bite of alcohol over her tongue, before she lifts the bottle and does it again.

This time the liquid lays in her mouth, cool and intense, she casts the bottle aside not caring if it tips, she no longer needs it but she does need her hands.

Kate lets her eyes burn into Castle's, her tongue rolling through the half shot of tequila in her mouth but not swallowing. Her hand drops between them, fingers finding him hard and pulsating, inviting her touch and teasing stroke.

Her thumb presses at him, over the rounded tip, he gasps and she gives in.

Grasping tight with a steady rock and gentle, thundering, slide into oblivion she takes him in, dropping down in a heady rush to feel him.

Kate tilts his head back her mouth over his instantaneously, landing in his lap, thoroughly surrounding him, he groans lips parting. eyes closing, and she kisses him.

The burning liquid in her mouth spilling over his lips, tongues dancing and chasing the sharp bitter warmth of alcohol. It's not really a body shot, it's more of a Beckett shot as the amber fire swirls a path from her mouth to his. She leads the way, her tongue curling as his fingers turn to vices, tweaking her flesh, holding her hips.

His pelvis arching beneath her, pressing up into the waiting heat of her body. She ripples around him, and his satisfaction rings bright and clear as he thrusts up into her again, dragging her hips as he does, making them slam together.

She shudders, pulls back as he swallows, her tongue lifting the droplets that try to evade her from his lips and chin.

Ignoring the splash that falls on his chest, she smiles, lifts up, tensing along his entire length on a devastatingly drawn out withdrawal, slides down as slowly as she can, a sigh breaking her lips apart once more before she leaves him with a look that tells him she's saving it for later.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and sorry for the massive gap between posts.

Note to self, don't lose your notes to self!

* * *

He's panting across her lips, heat swirling against the moist path left by her tongue and the amber liquid she dribbled when she kissed him. Hard, hot, breath that quakes through his body, stutters in his chest making them shake and shiver together.

She laughs on the next wave that ripples through her body, clamping down tight around him, her hands on his jaw, thumbs tracing his ears so she can angle his head just so and get at that teasing droplet that runs the length of his throat.

A rasp of stubble and alcohol and his grip on her hips, all of it a heady rush that makes her squeeze again, his curse dropping heavily into the room, making her bite at his skin.

Then he gasps her name and it's the dirtiest word she's ever heard. The way he says her name ripples through her entire body like raw, unadulterated energy, sexiness in it's purest form.

His _voice_ and the way he speaks, the_ K _ hard and heavy and _deep_ when he thrusts up into her, her teeth landing on his pulse, nipping and sucking at it with renewed delight.

She relishes the way he teases the _A_ past his lips, the same way he takes her nipple into his mouth, his tongue in a demonic dance around the bud, endless circles that tug groans from her throat, wanton noises of pleasure that she traces into his skin and when she's thoroughly convinced that she has every little drip of alcohol from his skin she moves higher.

Her mouth opens around the lobe of his ear just as he bites at the_ T _ and her teeth mimic the movement and sound in silence, soft flesh sliding between her lips as hard muscle grinds between her legs, and his fingers, his fingers, she gasps, his fingers...

It's the_ E_ that sends her heart thundering in her chest, pulsations through every, single, muscle, her tender weeping, dripping flesh, open and exposed as she hears her name, the dirtiest word he has ever spoken, the most loving, the sweetest, hottest, sexiest, most desirous thing.

His mouth, wrapped around her name, breaking it apart in the sanctuary of his office, and she squeezes him tight, her only response to the way he makes her feel. He shifts, pulls her tighter, lifts higher, arches and the bright white light builds behind her eyes.

She can feel him start to shimmer, watches the blood rush to his cheeks, feels the heat flooding her own face when he places wet open mouthed kisses to her chest, reverent over her scar, hungry over her heart, desperate across her nipples, thumbs circling, hips lifting.

She breathes his name into the shell of his ear, her voice trapped down somewhere with the ripples and rolls of pleasure that are clawing their way over her skin. She slams down hard, holds him trapped under the sharp jut of her hips and the soft forceful press of her thighs.

She pushes him back, reaching for the bowl she almost forgot about, almost, as what started out as a teasing retribution slowly turned into something more.

More heated, more loving.

She makes him hold still, feeling every connecting inch of their bodies contract and twitch, surrendering to each other so easily now.

* * *

He doesn't realize what she's reaching for, barely registers anything other than the fact she's stopped moving, but when her pitch black pupils find his again, her gaze sliding low to his lips, he catches the faint trace of citrus in the air and he sucks in a steady breath.

She rotates her hips in a painfully slow, delicious, circle over his pelvis, letting him feel the swirl of heat wrapping around, engulfing him in liquid fire. She hums at the feel and it vibrates through her, her chest rippling against the tips of his fingers.

His thumb slips between them, scorched by the burning feel of her body in motion and he presses, sliding slowly, down and then up with the flex of his hips.

The hum breaks off sharply, her eyes slamming shut and her body undulates around that single pressure, the pad of his thumb suddenly the center of her world and when her eyes open fierce and suddenly feral with want, he can't help but do it again.

He can feel the pulsation of muscle under his fingertips when they crawl over her stomach, the way she holds herself taut when he wants to feel her breaking apart, but before he can do anything about it her hand lands on his shoulder, nails digging in and forcing him to lean away.

* * *

They've tasted the bitter bite of lime before, the tang of lemon not unfamiliar on their tongues but tonight she wants sweet and she pulls the wedge of orange to her lips. Licking the juice that drips down her fingers, her eyes following his, not to be sure he's watching, because he can't look away, but just to feel him with her.

Enjoying it as much as she is.

She bites a little at the curved slice, bursting open the tiny vessels so they that explode against her tongue, so that the taste of the fruit is bright and sharp and sweet in her mouth, across her lips.

Kate hums again, another swirl of her hips and this time a shallow half rise and fall, just a taste of what's coming. The hand on his shoulder lifts to cradle his face as she bows over him, her hair falling in a silken curtain, leaving him further in the shadows of her game, her tease and torment.

But there is no darkness here.

Just the soft ambient glow of her love and the deep, soul penetrating warmth of her body, the wet slide and slap of skin where they connect and she touches at the soft skin of his mouth.

His lips part against her fingers, opening to her invasion, another slow lift and fall of her body that somehow brings her closer to him. Nose to nose, unblinking, she finds his eyes, nothing but her and love and fire reflected back in the deep blue pools.

He might find her extraordinary and mysterious, but she's mesmerised by him, Kate lets herself get lost in a flood of emotion and desire that rises up out of him and swells towards her, surges with him as he lifts his lips and pulls her towards him.

So good, he feels just so...

"Bite." She commands, pulling back just enough to slide the wedge of orange into his mouth and the rough edge to her voice make him thrust up hard into her, one hand at her back now keeping her steady.

He takes the dripping fruit into his mouth, biting down, tasting the tang and sharp sweetness breaking over his tongue, the length of her finger catching against cutting edge of his teeth.

He swallows down the chunk of fruit, sucking her fingers deeper into his mouth in the process and he rocks up, feels her pull away, circles her hips slowly and lands back in his lap.

Kate starts to rock against him, unable to hold still any longer, she wants to feel him, all of him, wants him to hold her tight and pull her close, surround her, absorb her as she absorbs him, taking him in.

Again and again and again, each surge up exquisite agony, every slow descent a re-entry into heaven.

Her fingers are sticky when they leave his mouth, replaced instantly by her own lips, Kate laves him with her tongue, a long wet line that glistens invitingly.

More, her body calls to his, more and more. She captures the wet trail in her mouth, moistens it further with the sweep of her tongue, until she gets him where she wants him, another sharp twist of her hips and squeeze of her muscles for emphasis, and she kisses him deeply.

Savoring the combination of flavors. Tequila, orange, salt and Castle.

Their tongues meet in a gentle, penetrating caress, mouths connected and working each other until they break apart desperate to breathe.

Her forehead presses to his when they both shudder back from the kiss, his hands lifting her hips and the rocking gentle motion she has maintained suddenly speeds up.

* * *

He holds her tight, feels her rippling against him with each rise of her body, breasts bouncing gently against his naked chest. He opens his mouth against her lips, hot moist air dancing between them as the fire and the flood builds in his stomach, his muscles craving release, the mind a constant buzz of energy and Kate.

Kate. Kate. Kate.

She smells so good, tastes unbelievable and she's quivering in his arms when she lowers herself again, her circling sloppier than before, more frantic. The muscles between her legs squeezing him rhythmically as she pants.

She murmurs something that sounds like his name.

_Please, now, more._

Her or him, he isn't sure, they both crave the same thing.

She's so close and he needs to feel her let go.

Because the white rush of oblivion is chasing him down and he's more than ready to fall backwards into it, let it engulf him and bathe him, burn him up into nothing but a shuddering weeping mess.

As long as she's in his arms.

Riding it out together.

He drapes a hand across her stomach, fingers tangling between them as he once again circles the pad of his thumb, presses it against her hard and unrelenting until she rewards him with the sharp arch of her spine and a blissful cry of release.

* * *

The peak of her orgasm slams into her hard and fast and so, so good, her hands claw, find his shoulders and grip on tight, her nails digging in.

She bites her lip, each rolling wave surging from within and slamming into her with a frenzy, it shudders through her thighs, her calves and down to the tips of her toes, like a crackle of static and lightning, liquid light through her veins.

And she needs to keep moving, but this slow build is trapping her in a whirlpool of tactile emotion that she can't escape. She whimpers and clings and his hands are on her hips in an instant, keeping up her momentum, keeping the waves coming, _her_ coming.

Her mouth lands at his lips, desperate to plead her thanks against his skin, her hands slide over his chest, dropping down to his hips, using the thrust of his pelvis for leverage and as she croaks out his name once more, Kate can feel the burst of warmth as he surrenders. The bright rise of fire setting her alight from the inside out and he cries her name into the curve of her neck.

Both of them clinging to the other as they shudder through the rip roaring, beautiful, euphoric explosion of pleasure.

* * *

"Is this what we are now?" He asks, gulping down air and grinning at her a little crazily, his body still flooded with endorphin's and mind numbing happiness. "In competition?" He asks when she looks at him quizzically.

She shrugs.

"I get you, you jump me in my office in retaliation?" He twirls her hair around the end of his finger, "Constantly one upping each other in the bedroom?"

She lays her hand flat against his heart, feeling the thundering beat start to slow, warming her palm.

"You can _one up _ me anytime you want, Castle." She smiles coyly at her own innuendo, breath coming in panting waves and he laughs.

Catching the back of her sweat drenched neck in the palm of his hand he pulls her into his chest, kisses her slowly, more than willing to accept, and_ rise_ to, the challenge.

**THE END.**


End file.
